Dance With Daedra
by Pooptroll101
Summary: When The Daedric Prince Molag Bal plans to take over Earth and the last dragonborn Nagar after previously defeating the Ebony Warrior is sent to earth. Percy has spent 2 long years after the Battle against Gaea. Will percy and the dragon born be able to form alliances so easily and will Molag Bal the Lord of Domination take over Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim. But I wish I did though.**

_The Dragonborn's the third POV_

Two blades clashed at the last veil.

Two figures both tired and worn out kept pushing and fighting to their demise. One of them was wearing armor that was black scorched with red lines going to the sides of it with wicked long spikes on almost every and was commonly referred as "Daedric Armor". The other was wearing a completely grey armor made out of pure ebony also known as Ebony armor.

The ebony warrior held a shield in one hand and a sword both made of pure ebony while the other was holding two Daedric swords. The man in the Daedric armor slashed left and right at the Ebony Warrior how was hiding behind is shield and slashing back whenever he got the chance. The two have been doing so for one and a half hours. The man in Dedric saw his chance he quickly fake slashed to the right then quickly used his left hand knocked the shield out of the Ebony Warrior's hands. Before he could react the man in Dedric armor stabbed the other in the chest with both swords. As he pulled them out the Ebony Warrior coughed loudly and said "Well that was a good fight Dragonborn. Or should I say Nagar." Nagar flinched at the sound of his name be said. "Yes I knew that my fate would end soon and yours would not," he continued "but beware that this is no mere lie. You have another quest in another world, another adventure, and another destiny."

Nagar took off the helmet to see the redguard's face. His face was covered in dirt, with dark skin and hair cut short into a bald cut. But hid face dead serious about what he said. For the first time in four days after accepting the Ebony Warrior's challenge Nagar finally spoke. "What do I have to do to complete it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that," he said. "I'm so tired," he mumbled "wake me up when I am no longer on Nirn."

The wind suddenly started to blow faster and faster as his breathing turned into nothing. The wind started to push Nagar back faster and faster. He flew off his feet and slammed into the mountain and slumped down. The world spun as he saw a portal open up and the wind blow him through it. Then everything went dark.


	2. Alas the Dragon Must Fall

**I don't own PJO or TES 5.**

_Percy's 1st POV_

I was pretty sure that

It had been a pretty normal day for me you know the usual introduce new campers to the camp to sword training go on romantic walks with Annabeth bla, bla, bla. I decided to go check on Leo in Cabin 9 with the other Hephaestus kids (who came back with his girlfriend Calypso who now lives in Rachel's cabin). As I opened the door I felt the same smoky smell, as I always smelled every time I entered. I went into the armory and saw Leo whacking away at a piece metal. The other campers ignored me as I walked up to Leo and tried calling for him. 'There's no way Leo's concentration could be so easily focused on one thing,' I thought. Got a little closer and shook his shoulder Leo's. Leo turned around and yelled over the noise, "Percy hey, your probably wondering where that amulet I said I was making for you. It's a long story so how ab-."

One of the campers sprinted into the armory and yelled, "There's a dragon attacking camp. We need armor and weapons now!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and grabbed all the armor and weapons they could find. We jogged outside to see a massive creature made of scales breathing fire and burning up camp. The dragon roared in annoyance as the Apollo kids shot hundreds of arrows at it, which harmlessly bounced off. I grabbed riptide and charged onto the battlefield with the other campers.

The dragon shouted something unrecognizable and caused most of the campers back. I sprinted up to it slashed my sword at it's wing only to have it bounce off harmlessly. After awhile of fighting we found it completely useless. We all stood together out of energy and out of hope. We stood together ready to meet our end. Even with Chiron standing in front of the campers knew that it useless to fight. I heard shout in the distance and a split second afterward a figure zoomed by faster then ever and appeared right in front of the dragon. The dragon's eyes narrowed as he muttered _"Dovahkiin". _The person was wearing scorched black armor with red lines the seemed to glow and sharp points coming of the edges and he held two swords with the same design. The dragon let out a roar and attempted to bite the person. The person rolled to the side and took one of the swords pierced it right through it's wing.

_Nagar's 1__st__ POV_

I felt myself fall into a dream. I saw 13 figures standing around a table. 12 of them were sitting in thrones while the last one stood off to the side. The one in the center of the thrones stood up. The others stared at him with respect loyalty. "You all know about the upcoming threat and I have decided," he said. "Although we usually don't need the help of others especially those of other planes of existence. But we don't know this enemy but from what we can assume this thing is trying to drag earth into another realm. It has been decided we need to call upon the help of the 9 Aedra."

As soon as he finished that sentence there was immediate outburst between everybody. Everyone was shouting except a lady with blond hair and owl earrings. "What you're not going say your input Athena?" sneered one of them.

The one referred to as 'Athena' stood up. "I must agree with Zeus about this. We cannot risk Earth itself to fall into the hands of evil."

"Also I have one more thing to inform you all of," she said with a stoic face. "The 9 are on their way to the camp which is burning by the hands of a Dragon."

The scene started to fade away as he felt himself waking up. He woke up to the startling warmth. As he got up he remembered the dream. The thought ran through his mind. A dragon was attacking somewhere, some sort of camp. An enemy was taking earth into another realm? What was Earth? His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an all to familiar roar. He ran to the top of the hill to see a village burning with an army of teens standing behind a morph between a horse and a man. He knew he had to act fast in ordered to save them. Felt a slight tingle as he said the language of the dragons on his tongue as he yelled "_Wuld, Na Kest!" _He felt his body fly forward and his mind fly forward into battle.

_Leo's 1__st__ POV_

We all seemed to watch in awe as the figure stabbed and slashed furiously at the dragon. The figure may be able to attack the dragon but he probably didn't know about the flames. The dragon roared and prepared to release a storm of fire. The figure didn't do anything to protect themself. A person from the crowd sprinted up and quickly dove on him and knocked his helmet off right before a column of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth. Percy got off of the figure right after the column dispersed. The dragon seized the moment to retreat. He flapped his giant wings and glided away through the wind. The figure shoved Percy aside and stared as the dragon flew off. When the figure turned around some people took a step back in fright, while others gasped. The man had a light skinned face with pure gold eyes and blond hair. But the thing that scared everyone was that etched deep into his skin was a gigantic 3-fingered claw mark that went from his right ear down diagonally down the side of the rest of his face.

He stared down at coldly at Percy with his unnatural eyes Percy in favor stared back at him. "Do you know how many lives you have endangered?" he growled taking a menacing step towards Percy.

"You should be grateful," Percy spat back, "I usually don't risk my life to save a strangers". Which was a total lie. Percy saved strangers all the time. Annabeth emerged from the crowd and tried get in between them. "What's your name young one?" the person said as he passed Annabeth as if she was nothing.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Poseidon," he murmured after a few seconds of silence. "Never heard of him, is he some kind of Steward to a Jarl?"

Percy looked dumbstruck. How did this guy not know who the god of the seas is?

They both stared at each other about 10 yards apart. "So what's your name?" Percy finally said.

The Person said "My name Nagar savior of Nirn and blessed with the soul of a dragon, and more commonly referred as the Last Dragonborn."

I don't know what that was or meant but it sounded awesome. "So Nagar who's your godly parent?" Percy asked. By now some of the kids left to help repair the camp.

"Uuuuhhh, what?" Nagar asked confused.

"You seemed to have experience with fighting and I saw some of the things that you did. So you must know who your godly parent is."

"My father was a woodworker and my mother was an innkeeper. Neither of them were gods."

"If you show us part of your power and we can probably find out who it is."

"My power may hurt you though," Nagar, replied, "I really don't like using it."

"It'll be fine," I said as I walked up to them. "Percy can take a pretty hard hit and stay standing."

"Alright here goes nothing." He said. He yelled something unrecognizable and a wave of force hit Percy and sent him flying back.

He slammed into a nearby tree and slumped down his body going limp. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she ran to his side. Nagar sighed and muttered under his breath, "I knew I shouldn't have done that." Percy woke up after some Nectar and Ambrosia.

"Ow" Percy touched the back of his head. "Here let me get that for you," Nagar said. He sheathed his swords and a ball of light appeared in each hand. When pointed the palm of his hands towards Percy the same light seemed to surround him circling him as the bruise faded away. Suddenly a flash of light appeared. Where the dragon was fighting now stood 9 nine figures. Each adorned with their own symbols above their heads. Time seemed to stop when they arrived so that it was just the 4 of us moving normally. Nagar took a few careful steps forward and kneeled. "Who are these people?" I said. Nagar turned around and said "These are not people these are the 9 nine divine.


	3. The Legacy of Lorhkon

**I don't own TES 5 or PJO. BTW thank you everyone for reading this story and supporting it. Sorry I haven't been updating often I've been busy studying for the STAAR test. Still willing to add anything you guys suggest into the story.**

_Nagar POV_

Everyone around them stood unmoving. The 9 figures approached the one in the lead was wearing dark black robes adorned with golden hourglasses. His face was sometimes looked like a normal man or would flash to a dragon's head as I trying decide which was best. "Dragonborn, you have been sent here for a reason, the Daedric Prince Molag Bal plans to take this world, Earth, and precedes to take what he has failed to take before."

I stepped forward and felt all sense of power from my body go away. I first heard the rad dling noise from my bag. I took a look inside and saw the elder scroll shuddering violently. I ignored it and turned back to the gods. "What can we do to stop him?" I said.

"It has been done but by the 5 elites. The Prophet," he said as conjured up an old man with grey eyes, "Who could transport the other's through worlds as well as pro tect the others throughout battle but was foolish and cowardly about revealing how he used to be the emperor to the others. Lyris Titanborn, Daughter of Giants," Akatosh said as he con jured another figure this time a girl with blond hair and bulging muscles in spiked grey armor "was the strongest of the group and would lead the rest into battle with out fear. "Abnourtharn was the greatest sorcerer of his time was one of the main keys to defeating Molag Bal. But even with all the great things he had run off with the thing that helped them all defeat the daedric prince." He said as another man ap peared out of thin air. He had blond hair on the sides of his head and none on the top. "Sia sahan was the fastest in battle making quick slashes and stabs with both of his swords. He had been tortured beyond the limits of sanity but remained perfectly sane. He was the only one who knew where the thing that helped them defeat the daedra and how to get it," he said as another person appeared out of thin air. He had dark colored skin and only a black beard for hair. With a crescent shaped tattoo on his forehead. "Finally the last elite was known as the daedric conqueror." A man in brown robes walked out of the mist. "He was the one who defeated Molag Bal with the power of the Amulet of Kings."

"But the Amulet of Kings was destroyed a long time ago when the last of the Septims prevented the attack of Dagon and destroying his body along with the amulet."

"The Amulet was not truly destroyed though. For thousands of years it was repairing itself and finally after all these years hid it self away from Nirn to this world. You must find it. I'm afraid our time though is up. We must consult with the other gods and create a battle plan. He may be able to help you some" He said nodding to Percy, "But he can't guide the way for you." In a flash they all disappeared and time resumed normally.

_Percy's POV_

"I don't think that you know anyone that can help us in anyway right?" he said turning to me.

"I didn't really understand what was going on in the first place," I said walking up to him. Leo barreled up and seized the moment.

"You can probably talk to the oracle if you're going on a quest!" he said enthusiastically.

Now it was his turn to look confused. "What's an oracle?" he asked.

"It's somebody who can make prophecy's about the future." Leo replied, "come on I'll show you to her." Leo happily started to walk towards Rachel who was sitting on the porch of the Big House helping Chiron repair the damage. Nagar reluctantly followed. I caught up and kept with their pace while Leo was saying "So all you need to do is just simple ask, 'What is my destiny?' and she won't give specific details, it'll be like a riddle."

We kept on trudging up the hill Leo talking about how Rachel is actually not half blood but just a regular mortal. Once Leo said finished talking about how I found her twice on coincidence he seemed to have stiffened. "What's wrong with her being mortal?" he asked. "I'm sure there's got to be a lot of mortals at camp."

Leo shook his head, "No, Rachel is the only one. The rest of us are half mortals unless if you count Chiron and Calypso," he said while taking out some pieces of pieces of equipment and attempting to make something about it.

Nagar looked at him strangely and turned his head to me for help on understanding what Leo was doing. "Leo needs something to do all the time and since his father is the god of blacksmithing he usually works with metal." I said as Leo attempted to bend the metal but it wouldn't budge.  
"Here let me help," Nagar said as he took the piece of metal from Leo's hands. With the metal in one hand over the other hand holding the metal the hand without the metal held out like he was going to slap it. The next thing he did made Leo and I stop in our tracks. Fire, like real fire shot out of his hand and started heating the metal. Realizing we stopped moving he turned around to look at us. He bent the metal into the shaped Leo wanted. Leo took it and looked at it like it was given to him from a god. Leo at the piece of the metal and back to Nagar and back to the piece of metal he muttered, "I thought I was the only one." He said next thing you know Leo was bouncing around jumping with joy shouting in his happiness, "I'm not the only one. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! Can you do that again or want to see me do it or we can do it at the same time. Ok show me again please."

"Ok, ok calm down." Nagar said as flames erupted from his hand. He turned to me looking very confused as Leo gave another whoop of joy. Normally I would explain stuff to the newcomer but I was in too much shock to do anything. Leo danced around as we continued to walk up to the Big House. Leo's voice was extremely hoarse by the time we got there and was sputtering flames from his fingers. It wasn't until we got to the porch I realized that I probably should be helping more with camp considering that I was the son Poseidon and I was the only one at camp who could control water. I moved some water from the lake and put out the rest of the cabins still on fire.

Nagar finally seemed to have gotten bored with just sputtering flames everywhere he turned to Leo and asked, "Do you want to see something else," Leo obviously eager for more nodded vigorously. "Ok if you say so," he said. He held out his hand and instead of flames erupting from his hand a giant breeze of pure frost and bits of ice conjured and flew from his hand. Leo looked like he was about to faint. But quickly shot flames from his hands to stop the breeze from getting to him. But Leo's flames didn't last long against the ice and Nagar stopped immediately. Leo looking quite shaken starred. "Also I can do this," he ran out from the big house taking a good 150 feet away, and a ball of flame appeared in each hand. Leo started walking forward to get a better look but I grabbed his shoulder and said, "Whatever he is doing it might be dangerous," I said as I saw as Nagar waved his arms in the air in sort of a gliding way. His arms lifted upward as if he were praising somebody with the balls of fire in side his hand. When threw his arm down a fiery explosion happened in a range of about 100 feet from all sides. The fire and smoking dispersed and he stood there breathing heavily but with a smile on his face. I was surprised to see that no one seemed to hear the explosion except Chiron and Rachel who were just coming out of the Big House in deep conversation. Leo of course ran up to them explaining to them what happened since they were gone. When Chiron frowned in confusion.

"You can summon fire and ice to your will? How long have you been able to have control over it?"

Nagar shrugged as if it were nothing. "I guess ever since I read a book that I bought off of a shopkeeper in river wood. "But that doesn't matter; we need to go on a quest to stop the daedric prince Molag Bal. Chiron stared but said, "Well I'm pretty sure they told you what to do." He said nodding at Leo and me.

"Yes, I think I know what to do." He stepped up to Rachel took a deep breath and asked, "What is my Destiny?"

Rachel shuddered as her eyes turned green and spoke in three different voices:

"_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,_

_When the Brass Tower walks and time is reshaped,_

_When the trice-blessed fail and the red tower trembles,_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne,_

_And the White Tower falls when the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding, _

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the last Dragonborn."_

Rachel finished and her eyes turned normal and staggered as she attempted to approach them. Everyone turned to look at Nagar who was just staring at her as if he expected her to go up in a firework show, do a summersault, and yell, 'Ta-Da!' "That's it?" he asked.

"Well what were you expecting?" I snarled at him, "her to do some backflips, or some jumping jacks?"

"Well I expected her to actually say a prophecy that had not already been fulfilled yet!" he shot back.

I was about to shoot back but then I stopped and repeated what he said in my mind. "You mean? Already? But, but how?" I wasn't even making full sentences anymore. The utter shock of went through my body. It made no sense what so ever, every oracle's prophecies have always happened.

"Wait," Leo said, "Guys remember what that god said? We won't be able to help him guide through the path."

"Well I think it's about time you all get to dinner." Chiron said, as the horn was blown and people started gathering around the pavilion. "Even though we have enough to deal with right now, we still don't know where Nagar will be staying."

"He choose who he want's to stay with, right?" Leo asked. Usually we have visitors stay at the Big House, but seeing how as Nagar was not technically a visitor he will have to wait until a new cabin will be built for him. Chiron seemed to be considering it when Rachel suddenly staggered forward almost falling on her face.

"We can worry about that later," Chiron said as Leo held up Rachel from falling. We all walked down to pavilion and each made an offering to the gods before we sat down and ate. Then I noticed something. I looked over at the Apollo kids table where the new campers usually sat but for some reason I didn't see Nagar. I looked around for a second, wondering where he could've gone. It wasn't until near the end of dinner I saw him. He was sitting crisscross at the edge of the forest eating a rabbit leg. He finished the leg, threw the bone in the woods, and pulled a scroll of his bag.

He just sat about to open the scroll just as the plates were whisked away and the goblets disappeared. He put the scroll back in his bag and walked over to join the group.

_Nagar's POV_

I've been sleeping in the forest since the night I arrived here and apparently they haven't decided what to do with me. Ever since I got out of Helgen so the things they had me do were easy. Sword fights, no problem, Archery, easier than what the blades trained me for, and by far the strangest one in my opinion running. Yep apparently running is a heroic skill. They said I would have to stay in the Apollo cabin until my godly parent claimed me. "So basically I will stay in that cabin forever," I said to Leo as we worked in the forge me creating an ebony sword, while he seemed to create some sort of contraption. Secretly I've been getting the materials from a black market trader, which supposedly seemed to work still. I don't like doing it, but the only things I've been trading with him is necklaces and rings that I don't need, but still I am running out. It's Friday and everyone seemed to be excited at dinner. The horn blew I started for the cabin but someone grabbed my arm. I was about to give them a piece of my mind but I suddenly saw everyone split into 2 groups I followed the rest of my cabin and looked at the groups. In our group we had the Poseidon cabin, Athena Cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Nemesis cabin, and Apollo cabin. The other group had all the rest of the cabins.

Chiron stepped forward and everyone fell silent. "Campers, today we will play another game of capture the flag," a cheer went up in the crowd. "Now you know the rules," he continued once the enemy's flag crosses the river the game is over and the team with both flags win, no injuring or maiming, disarming only. Magic and Magical items are allowed in the game today. So with out a further to do," he said pausing for effect, "let the game begin." Everyone cheered as our group charged into the forest. We each were told what to do and luckily I got put as an offense. I followed my group into the forest, I realized something: magic was allowed. I smirked drank an invisibility potion and snuck off. Once I got far enough I let the animal shrieking in my heart let out. I doubled over in pain as I felt my hair grow rapidly, quickly becoming silky, white, I felt my teeth grow longer and sharper, I felt my nose form a snout, I felt my arm muscles bulge expanding, bigger and bigger, and I felt my hands grow twice it's size, my nails lengthening to the point where they were 4 inches long. I sniffed the air knowing exactly where to go, I dashed through the forest faster than any man could have run, knowing that I would be the first one to flag.


	4. THE Bravery of Meer Mortals

**I don't own TES series or PJO. **

_Leo's POV_

Silence grew around me as I sat with the other Hephaestus cabin kids preparing traps and not saying a word. We knew we might be able to hold of the other group for a while but considering how Percy, Annabeth, and Nagar were all on the same team, we knew something was going to be up their sleeve. It may take about 30 minutes before they could get to us but still we knew to be on guard. Just as we were getting the last trap setup and some of the other demigods were casting protective spells over it out of the darkness, someone, no something was sprinting with blinding speed. An animal with white fur, long and sharp canine teeth bared, with paws for feet, claws as long as four inches, and an extremely strong looking upper body. "Werewolf!" someone shouted as the traps went off, none of them hitting the beast. I charged forward, my hands aflame, and the werewolf stopped. I also stopped and got a better look at it, it's snout and ears were longer that a wolf's and it's eyes which before looking wild and bloodthirsty, now seemed to calm down a bit. Realizing that it had stopped, the animal only pushed me out of the way. I fell on the ground with a thud, the world spinning around me I made out the werewolf slashing the pole with the flag in half with it's claws. It fell on the ground, as the werewolf picked it up with his teeth, and charged back into the forest.

_Percy's POV_

I stood waiting at the creek, guarding it and a bit bored. While I was doodling in the Nagar suddenly burst out of the forest carrying the flag. I immediately jumped up from the shock. Nagar dived into the river swam across and reached the other side. Sparks shot up signaling that the game was over as the rest of the defensive group cheered and lifted him on their shoulders. I then realized something, "Hey, where's the rest of the offensive group?"

"They're coming," he said waving it off. We kept celebrating until 15 minutes later the offensive had arrived.

"There you are!" Annabeth screeched as she barreled out of the forest. The rest of the team was behind her and they didn't look too happy either, but at the enemy's flag on our side of the river some of them brightened up. She surged forward and attempted to break through the crowd surrounding him. "What's going on?" I asked her as she tried to get past me. She stopped as if realizing something.

"I don't know she replied but he did something to get the flag faster than our whole offensive unit. That's not normal." Leo bounded out of the forest later. His eyes were wide and full of terror. He ran towards the Big House where Chiron was standing watching the celebration. At the sight of Nagar holding the flag he backed away immediately Nagar tried to approach him but Leo backed away even farther. It's the first time I've ever seen Leo this scared.

Leo scrambled away to the Big House running fast enough to compare with a child of Apollo. Chiron remained rooted on the spot but watched as Leo climbed up the hill. Leo in between breaths told something to Chiron very rapidly. The more Leo talked the graver Chiron's face became. Chiron's face became extremely stony as he went down the hill going faster the closer he got. By the time he arrived to the forest's first trees everyone had stopped cheering. Leo, somehow managing to keep up, was gasping for breath by the time they had arrived. Chiron was angrier than I've ever seen him before; even when he faced off Kronos himself he wasn't this angry. Chiron eyed Nagar with distasted and unlike so great that if those emotions were daggers he would be filled head to toe with them. Chiron stepped forward as Nagar stepped back. He obviously knew that he was in trouble. "How dare you bring your filth into this camp," he said his mouth drawing into a thin line. "I let you in here through my trust and you endanger all of my campers." He gestured to the crowd of campers who had backed up.

At this small speech of Chiron's everyone turned to the sound of laughter. It wasn't a maniac's laughter but to it was enough to chill us all to the bone. Nagar, who had his helmet off, was chuckling and shaking his head as if Chiron said a mildly funny joke. "This camp surprises me more and more. You act you like what my capabilities are is a curse," he replies, "in truth, it's far better than just some power, it's blessing."

"I don't care what you think it is, you are endangering everyone in this camp."

"You want to truly get rid of your little 'endangerment'?" he says his eyes turning into a wicked gleam. "Then come slay the beast."

If you had blinked you would have first scene a human, and when you opened your eyes you would see a pure-white coated werewolf, standing in front of you. Chiron drew a silver tipped arrow, and let it release. Nagar (still in werewolf form) slashed his claws upward shredding the arrow to pieces and howling as if saying 'is that the best you got?' Chiron obviously understood the message and drew 3 arrows and shot them at the wolf. Not expecting this Nagar jumped, dodging one arrow, slashing the second with his claws, but the thirds on impaled him into his left set of ribs. Most of the campers had gone and gotten silver swords, silver daggers, and more silver arrows.

Nagar was surrounded, in his weak human form, had an arrow in his side and look pretty defeated. "Now this doesn't seem fair," Nagar said, "it's only me against," he started muttering numbers as he pointed and counted each person. "About 69 of you guys."

"Was that some sort of joke?" Came a voice from the crowd. "We're about to kill you a now powerless werewolf-

But the person spoke too soon. Because as soon as he got to the part about killing Nagar as a powerless werewolf, a scream rose from his mouth. We all snapped to see electricity zooming from Nagar's hand to the boy camper who was writhing on the ground from the pain of the electricity. Another camper charged and swung his sword at him only to get seriously burned from a fireball that he shot from his hand. I drew up my hand and tugged the water from the lake that soaked and washed Nagar around. He pulled himself up and death glared at me from behind his helmet. I suddenly knew I just crossed the fine line between acquaintance and enemy. Now I was so angry he you could feel the power of it radiating off of him. He took his two swords and swung them repeatedly at me while the Apollo kids fired their arrows. He waved a hand that looked he was holding a brick in and their arrows turned around and flew back towards them. I grabbed the pen in my pocket, took off the cap and swung the newly transformed sword at him.

I glanced and saw Annabeth charging towards the fight. She grabbed the knife at her belt and threw it directly at him. He held up his hand, creating a spectral shield that the knife passed through only to be turned to dust by passing through. I took my chance and slapped him in the back of the head with the hand of my sword. The Apollo kids were once again ready to fire another volley of arrows some with difficulty but all was the same. Nagar couldn't take us all at once. And he knew that himself.

_Nagar's POV_

I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all at once. As I clashed swords and dodged volleys of arrows I could feel my body slowing down. So I took out the competition. Just as the Apollo kids were readying another volley of arrows I took deep breath and yelled, "Eece Sat uce!" and as soon as the last of the sound came out of my mouth a wave of pure ice turned them all into frozen statues were prepared to shoot. I turned around only quickly slash the spear that was inches away from my face and hear an angry yell of frustration.

Percy who was about to slash again at me was backing up and had a face that showed pure terror. I turn around to see a giant, spectral, gold, dragon that was easily twice as big as Alduin himself with silver mist surrounding him. This was no ordinary dragon. This was the sign of Akatosh himself.

_Meanwhile_

"Zeus," Akatosh said as he beckoned the kings of the gods towards him to show the close-up image of Nagar facing off against all the campers with the sign he sent claiming that he was the farther of Nagar (which wasn't not true in the slightest). Zeus quickly zoomed over only to close his eyes and shake his head. "Well what do you think?"

"No, that's not how you do it." Zeus said as he dismissed the image. "Here just let me do it." Zeus waved his hand again and a spinning symbol of an hour class underneath, a head of a human on one side and the head of a dragon on the other.

"Oh," says Akatosh as he nods his head, understandingly. "That's what it's supposed to look like."

_Nagar's POV_

Everyone is stunned frozen, being the first to break free of I take the chance, and turn around and sprint into the forest. I kept running not bothering to stop even when I heard the shouts coming from them to try and get me to stop. I kept running until but stopped frozen when I saw the enemy defensive group trudging back after the tragic defeat. I acted fast enough so that they didn't see me running. I kept sprinting into the forest until I was gasping for just breath and I sat down. I could feel the darkness of the forest start to swallow me as I laid my head down and went to sleep.

I woke up to hear the sound of twigs breaking. I looked around straining my ears for any sign of the voices of the campers that might've gone looking for me. I don't take any chances as I get up, climb up the nearest tree, sit on the branch and wait. I look to see 4 campers start to pass by underneath me, not saying a word. Once they disappearing into the forest I sigh, it's been the third time today that the campers had passed by me looking for me today.

I jump down into a roll onto the ground from the tree that I've climbed up. Seriously, what could they want with me so badly? Anyways my luck was running thin. The only reason I haven't been caught was they were either tromping around or stepping on branches or were complaining loudly about the job. Seriously, what did Chiron and Percy see in these guys?

It's not that I couldn't survive by myself in the forest it's just that I don't know this forest nearly as much, after that thought I realized that since I hadn't explored much beyond the boundaries of Skyrim I've gotten weaker in exploring. Anyways it's not like I haven't hidden in woods that I've never laid foot in before from bandits and guards but they've never tried this hard before. I start going on the move again taking some bread and chewing it as I continue to wander through the forest.

It's Mondas three days after the capture the flag incident, I go through the day as I have for the past 3, hunting deer, covering up my trail, and making throwing them off by transforming and slashing random trees but constantly wearing me down lower and lower, I still don't understand how some of us can go all the time. I set up camp as I hide the deer's body in bushes as I take the meat and start roasting over a fire. It's not the best idea but I can use the whirlwind sprint shout so that it seems like another thing that'll throw them off my trail. I eat the delicious taste of just simple deer meat for dinner and think about what I should about the fire. I finish the deer meat and am just stuffed. I walk to the fire put it out, and don't bother to leave the area and just sleep.

I wake up to hear a girl's voice, which seemed harsh and angry. "Get up werewolf, or I'll fill your body with arrows before you can let out a single whimper." I felt a silver dagger press deep into the front of my neck. I slowly get up and hold my hands in the air to see a girl with a long sharp knife that was digging deep into my neck. I she didn't need to say anything, I knew that she was taking me back to camp as a hostage.


	5. Imprisonment

**Hey Guys! Your Probably Thinking, "Well What's His Excuse This Time About His Story Being Completely Late?" Well it's, uh, hold on let me search for another excuse on the Internet. Lets see here, ok, my excuse for this chapter being late is I had to study for STAAR, no wait I already used that one, uhmm I don't care about this, no no, well I can't find anything so you just have to criticize everything about this chapter about it. (Maybe even review about it :D[This Shows How Desperate I Am] ) In case if your wondering why the cuss words are censored it's because I'd rather not put notty words on ze interveb. **

_Nagar's POV_

Abigail, or whatever her name was, had basically kept me hostage and dragged me back to camp and hadn't taken any stop. She had white skin, milky blond hair, brown eyes that looked like small patches of soil, she was about 5 foot 10 inches and was a kid of Apollo. She kept the knife directly on top of my windpipe as we walked through the forest. She had taken my swords and made me walk with my helmet off in which she had taken. She was bossy but that's what you get from someone who is taking you captive, but I think that part of it was that she enjoyed pushing me around or that she wanted revenge for me freezing her, and her step brethren along with her into ice sculptures. She always seemed a bit nervous around me but who wouldn't be nervous about holding a werewolf in captive with only a silver knife, for defense.

"You know, you didn't have to use a silver knife," I explain to her as she prodded me in the back of the neck with it. "Any knife would hurt me just as much."

"I told you, wolf-boy, I'm not taking any risks with you."

"For the last time, don't call me wolf-boy!" Seriously she can really annoy the f*** out of me and I'm starting to think she's enjoying it. "I'm as close to a wolf as you are!"

"Uh huh," she said as she gave me another prod in the back of my head this time. "Yeah when you prove your closer to another animal rather a wolf then I'll give you another name."

She was really annoying and she knew that she could push my buttons. "Your really starting to piss me off you know."

"Thanks for the compliment wolf-boy, that's very nice of you."

I let out a groan. "Why can't you use my real name instead of wolf-boy? You should clearly know it."

"Nope wasn't paying any attention to what ever your 'real name is'," she replied. "Unfortunately I only have my eyes on the prize."

I let out a snort at that comment.

"Something funny to you?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yea, why use a dagger of all things to threaten me? I mean the thing is useless."

"If you don't see potential in it of course it'll be useless."

I just sigh. "I could turn you into ice, run faster than you've ever seen someone, burn you to a crisp, disarm you, scare you away, why am I not doing any of that."

"Maybe it's just because you like me."

Next thing I know, I'm laughing my head off and rolling all over the place. When I finally get up I'm gasping for breath. "Me," I say as I point to myself, "like you?" I said as point at her and started clutching my sides as I began laughing again. I start to run out of air. The all-powerful mighty Dragonborn was going to die, here in the forest from laughter. Not from a dragon, or a daedric prince, but from laughing my head off. No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop and between gasps of laughter I saw Abigail's face turning more and more red.

"Just keep walking," she muttered as she attempted to shove me forward. "I don't have any time for this lollygagging around."

Still laughing I finally gasp for breath, stand back up, and start walking. Neither of us say a word as I try to regain my composure. Every once in awhile I would snort or chuckle, which would just make her face go pink.

We kept walking for about another hour until I realized it was getting late I took the giant wooden pendant off my neck and took out a dagger from the inside of my belt and began carving more into it. "Hey can I have my sword back real quick?" I asked Abigail not looking up from my work.

"What? No! Why would I do that?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Because I need to finish this before sundown," I said as I plumped down onto the floor.

She sat down next to me and watched as I continued to carve complex swirls into the pendant. "This is the first time I've actually seen you do this."

"Yea, I only do it on Tirdas."

I wasn't surprised too look up and see her confused face. "What's Tirdas?"

"Tuesday for you guys." I say as go back to carving the pendant. "Monday is Mondas, Tuesday is Tirdas, Wednesday is Middas, Thursday is Turdas, Friday is Fridas, Saturday is Loredas, and Sunday of Sundas."

"Hm…" she only said. "Can I see the pendant?" she asked as she reached for it.

"No," I say quickly as I pull it away. She seems a bit disappointed at my reaction. "Sorry it's just that it's very important to me."

She just stopped her sad looking face and seemed to realize something. "Wait, what am I doing?" she asked herself. She snatched the dagger out of my hands. "I can't let you have this!"

"Hey!" I say as I stand up suddenly, "give me that back!"

"If you want it you'll have catch me!" she said as she shot up and dashed off. I sprinted after her.

She ran faster than me because of me still having most of my armor on and it wasn't exactly snowy and cold like in Skyrim. It was much easier to run here rather than in the snow though as I thought as I felt my feet thump against the leaves and dirt on the ground. As I began to slow down she started to through sticks and branches.

I do the most logical thing that pops into my head. I shout, "Wuld, Na Kest!" I zoom forward to far and knock her to the ground as we start tumbling down a hill and I land on the soft ground of the while I catch her by the shoulders before she is only centimeters from my face.

We both freeze. I can feel heat rise up in my cheeks as she starts to turn a deep scarlet red. "Could you possibly get off me please?" I ask.

"Could you let go of my shoulders?" she simply returns. I look down at my hand and simply feel myself go even redder. I let her go and she rolls off of me. We both stand up but before either of us can say anything I see something dart around in the mist of the trees. I see something emerge. I dremora in full black armor emerged from the darkness of the forest. I counted 20 more emerge along with (A.N.: lol get it? 21? No? Ok fine no D; I'll just cry in the corner of my room) along with a flesh atronach, two storm atronachs, and 4 blue-flamed fire atronachs.

"Hey," I mutter to Abigail, "can I possibly have my swords back now?" I say as I hand her some daedric arrows.

"Yeah, here" she handed my dagger and two swords back. I sheath the dagger and hold one sword in each hand I wait for a few seconds not exactly knowing what to do. The atronachs charged and I swung my sword leaving two deep cuts into it. Abigail fired three arrows into one of the fire atronachs killing it. The flesh atronach roared and swung at me with one of it's giant, cuffed, fists. I went flying and my swords fell out of my hands. I got up and fired multiple fireballs at the storm atronachs. The fireballs exploded killing the two storm atronachs and hurting the flesh atronach severely. I glanced at the dremora that were unmoving and just simply watched as if this was an arena fight. I muster up all of my power and yell, "Strun, Bah Qo!" I look up expectantly and just as expected a massive storm that came overhead and lightning stuck the flesh atronach killing it and another flame atronach. Abigail was obviously busy while I was taking out the other atronachs because where the atronachs were standing before was a bunch of arrows and ashes on the ground.

The dremora were now taking action and readying their bows and arrows as the lead one had a staff now in his hand. Abigail tossed me my helmet and as soon as the first arrow was fired from the one of the dremora a green dome surrounded us and arrow dissolved. Abigail starred at me as if I did this. I merely shrugged not knowing what it was. Whatever it was we had to take advantage of it while it lasted. I conjured a bow and began firing with her, taking as many as we can. While we were attacking I noticed that the leader was shooting magicka from his staff, which was wearing down our shield. I fired and arrow at him but he just used his other hand and burnt it to a crisp. I grabbed my swords and charged out of the safety and protection of our shield, not bothering to stop when I heard Abigail call for me to come back inside.

The dremora and I clashed, him using his staff while I used my two swords and we seemed equally matched. I grabbed the knife at my belt and hurled it as hard as I can with all my strength. He hold out his hand and a small portal opened in which the knife went to the portal making the dremora weaker in strength but unharmed. I yell "Feim Zii Gron!" and quickly before anything can hurt me I use the exploding firestorm spell that sent him flying, breaking his staff.

He conjured a sword and began swiping at me. I dodged and unsheathed my sword but before I could even get a single swipe on him the dremora was filled with arrows. I turned to Abigail, still in the dome, smiling at me as she lowered her bow. The remaining dremora kept firing at the dome, some arrows now penetrating it and soaring at Abigail. I ran attacking the nearest dremora before it could fire another arrow. As soon as I finished the first one off the others turned to me and began firing at me.

I dashed as fast I could dodging some arrows while others just bounced off my armor leaving dents. I conjured another bow and arrow shooting two that were about release their arrows on Abigail, who was oblivious to them by trying to take down the ones that were firing at me. I swung at the two approaching me taking them both out. When I noticed that there were only three left I shot at one of them as I spotted Abigail shoot at the other one. I turned to the last one arrow ready. I saw he also had his arrow ready. I fired but not before he let his arrow fly, that made a steady line towards Abigail who was once again (of course) **oblivious **to the coming arrow. Both of our arrows hit both our targets, mine of course hit the remaining dremora which fell to the ground and dispersed in a dark cloud which disappeared as soon as it came. When the sound of Abigail scream of pain rang in my ears I knew that I wasn't the target and that he went for the weaker one.

I shifted my eyes to see Abigail on the ground with an arrow going through her thigh. I inwardly groaned. If she was going to be all lovey dovey at the end of all of after I'm forced to help her get back to camp I swear I'll never save another girl in my life again. I run up to her limp body on the ground shaking from the pain. I quickly break the part that's not stuck inside of her (A/N: lol, sex joke) and pull out the part that's inside of her thigh. "Ok, just trust me this should help, it won't hurt at all. Just trust me."

I look at her as she nodded her head weakly. I took off my gloves thought of the healing hands spell I've been taught. When I saw the balls (A/N: lol balls) of light in my hands I forced my hand out in a warding form I looked expectantly towards Abigail wound. When a couple of minutes passed and nothing happened I knew that something was wrong. Whatever the problem was it didn't matter right now she was loosing a lot blood and quickly. I quickly look around and saw the orange camp half-blood T-Shirt that I never wore that I ripped in half and tied it around her wounded leg.

"Well that'll have to do for now," I say sighing. I silently curse at myself for not having any potions on me and make a quick mental note to make some as soon as I get back to camp. "We're going to have to get you back to camp soon so we better get a move on."

Abigail just nods as I help her up to her feet. I let her lean on me while we make our way back to the camp back to the light.

_Percy's POV_

I've been sitting with outside the forest with the other campers that weren't nearly as injured as the others. I now know why he was the major hero of his world and we were not. Being able to take about 70 people at once by himself was pretty impressive.

When we found Abigail limping out of the forest with Nagar at knifepoint we were impressed. I can't recall a time when we've been ever forced to keep someone captive like this but anyways we tied him up to one of the and kept 7 people guarding him one a rotation shift. We'd give him food or water about once a day.

Abigail was put with the other Apollo kids and was recovering very quickly. She was told us that she had found Nagar sleeping and held him hostage. While she was taking him back to camp she was attacked along with Nagar by a bunch of magical creatures that mainly consisted of what Nagar kept calling dremora.

I was in my opinion forced to do worst part, which was doing the actual interrogating. He now seemed to hate me with every fiber in his body. But while things have been going on here I've been iris messaging Jason a lot about what was going on here, but is very busy with Piper setting up shrines to the minor gods but was on their way back to camp and would probably be back by Saturday, Loredas, as Nagar kept calling it.

By Friday I was sick of my job of either guarding the poor guy or interrogating him in which he would almost never budge. Friday evening we got a surprise just as we were about to leave to go to the campfire I looked up at the sky and saw Jason and Piper riding a Pegasus far above us. When they landed next to the pavilion some of us gathered around while others walked off to bed.

They both jumped off and stretched. "It feels good to be back," Jason said once he got off and everyone had left. "So, where is this werewolf you keep talking about?"

"He's over here." I said as I motioned them to follow me. As I walked towards I got the urge to flee. To turn, run, and run for the hills faster than I ever had. I swallowed down that fear and kept walking forward. The closer I got the worse the fear got. I turned around to see Piper and Jason trailing a bit far from behind me. "Guys are you coming?"

"Yea, just something doesn't seem right." Jason replied but reluctantly came closer.

When we arrived to the tree where Nagar was I wasn't so surprised to see only four guards with their weapons out and pointing at Nagar who was laughing like a mad man. "Oh man," he gasps. "You should've seen how fast they ran. Oh man, I don't even think I could run that fast!" He said once again laughing like a complete maniac.

Jason took some steps forward. "This is the guy that was able to hold all of you off?" He said pointing and looking confused. Nagar started biting the air and everyone jumped back quickly. As we all recovered from the shock he started laughing again.

"You should've seen your faces." He said as everyone started to look red in the face.

Piper stepped forward this time. Knowing that she has a very powerful charmspeak maybe she could take over my job of interrogating him. "What did you do to make us all feel afraid?" she asked him.

"You think that just because you are good at persuading someone you think you can get an answer out of me? Ha! Sheogorath himself taught me how to not follow silly commands like that! But you can always stab me. Come on take a swing. I know you want to," he taunted.

Piper reached for the knife on her belt and brought it up about to stab him. "Stop," Nagar said as Piper reluctantly stopped. "Ha got you there to. And at your own ability!" he said as he cackled with glee.

Piper took the knife and put it back on her belt. "What is that all you can do?" Nagar's taunting voice came from behind her. "Just attempt to persuade people? Well that's just sad."

"Well what can YOU do?" she replied.

"Oh I can do many things. I can burn you to a crisp, freeze your insides, sprint a mile in a second, bend animals to my will, paralyze you, assassinate all your loved ones in the blink of an eye, and even make you scream for mercy for thousands of years to come." He continued, "I can speak to dragons, turn you to ice, call upon all the powers of the daedra, make objects move without touching them and even turn you into cheese. Oh the things I can do."

"Wait," said Jason. "If you can do all these things why don't you do any of it now. And why cheese of all the things?"

"Because I'm sitting here and enjoying the show." Nagar replied. "I mean why spoil it if it's just going to be a laugh. Also quit breaking the forth wall, that's not enjoyable for me or the rest of the audience."

"We've better go. Something's not right with him. Let's just go back to the cabins." We began to walk back until we heard a scream. I whipped around to see one of the guards bolt away from Nagar and deep into the forest.

"Well since there's only 3 of the guards left you'd better stay here and keep me secure." Nagar said with a grin on his face. Suddenly the air of fear around me disappeared. Nagar slumped forward and fell asleep.

I turned around with the others and we began walking back to the camp.

_Jason's POV_

Our meeting with Nagar didn't go as I expected. I expected a ferocious warrior instead of a madman but according to the rest of the campers he was a ferocious warrior.

The next morning we woke up and went back to see him along with Leo and Annabeth this time. As we walked down the hill to see him we began to explain everything that's happened since his arrival. But in the end it didn't make sense to him. The air of fear that had surrounded them all last night had dispersed and was replaced by an air of calmness. All 7 guards straightened at the sight us and just as yesterday, Nagar sat at the stump of the tree asleep.

"Wake up," Percy snapped as he kicked Nagar in the stomach causing him to let out a grunt of pain. Nagar's eyes opened wide as he quickly looked around to see who would dare do such a thing to him. I kneeled down to his eye level and looked him in the eye. Through the scars of his mangled face his golden eyes shined brighter. I had a split second to realize what was about to happen he shouted and a wave of force knocked into me and sent me flying into a tree. I heard somebody's screams of pain and another's scream of worry. I opened my eyes to see a blurry version of Piper who was standing over me.

I sat up and heard everything reality much easier, Nagar's screams of pain, Percy's sword Riptide slashing through Nagar's flesh, Piper calling my name in worry hoping I was alright. I just smile at Piper, "I am alright, don't worry about me." That comment made her settle down more. I plucked the coin in my pocket and flipped it into the air to catch it, and have it grow into a bronze swords.

"You do not do that again! You hear me?" I heard Percy yell at the wounded prisoner. I looked at his camp shirt only to see it covered with scrapes and slashed, then taking a quick glance at Percy's sword just to confirm my thoughts. As I expected the sword was covered in blood. "No food or water for him today," he said to one of the guards.

"Are you going to get to the real reason to why you brought all your friends here?" Nagar strained. "Or did you just come here to torture me? If you really want to know you guys are not ready in the slightest to face off against molag bal and his dremora.

"How would you know that?" I inquired.

"Because I can see how weak you all of you are."

"Then if you are so great and powerful, how should we improve?"

"I could train you."

Everyone froze. "You," I said pointing at him. "A crazy werewolf. Teach us?" How do we not know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"You don't, but it you want to save your world you are going to have to release me and let me train you."

Annabeth walked up and help up a finger, "Just give us one second alone please." She motioned everyone else to follow her. "What should we do? Should we have him train us? I mean sure it might be the end of the world but we have fought plenty worse than this right?"

Percy shook his head. "We can't take the risk of him being right about not being trained enough either. We are going to have to risk it."

He turned around, "Alright, we have made up our decision. You can train us."

He walked over and slashed the ropes, Nagar slowly got up and the first thing he did was have 2 orbs of light appear. Other separate rays of light appeared circling around him causing the wounds on his chest to close up. "Alright you made a good choice," Nagar replied. "Well training starts first thing tomorrow."

**Sorry guys for this extremely late chapter. I planned on making it much longer butt (lol butt) didn't have enough time. Since my birthday was recently I have decided to give this to you guys as a birthday gift from me to you. **


	6. Interrupted Training

**Uhmm… Hi. I don't own Skyrim. Bethesda does. Well I mean I have the game, and I play it, butt I don't actually you know, own the software itself. Like I'm not the creator…. You know what just screw it. And by the way I just realized for some reason I got 103 views on this story during Friday, either someone is pulling my and just refreshed the page that many times, or my fan base grew by a lot of people.**

_Percy's POV_

My bed sheets flew off of me as I sat up quickly turning my head around to look for the intruder. The only thing to find was an annoyed looking Nagar who was already in full armor with his two swords at his side. I stared at him for a while. "What are you doing in here?!" I yelled. Nobody else slept in the Poseidon cabin except for me and occasionally Tyson when he comes and visits.

"Did you not understand when I said that we were training first thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you were talking this early!"

Nagar sighed and took his helmet off. "Listen I have everybody training with me at different times. You just so happens that you can't detect whether or not someone is watching you or sneaking around you. Also you are not that sneaky, so to help you get better at both of those things we start when there is no sun. I refuse to train you at night when you have used up all your energy and only get weaker and less engaged as the training goes on."

I sighed; there was no winning this argument against him. He did lay out all the facts and all of them were true. "Ok just let me get ready, I'll be out in about five minutes."

"Good," was his only reply as he dropped the bed sheets onto the ground and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. I quickly made my bed back up and threw on a shirt some jeans a pair of socks and shoes.

I ran outside to see Nagar sharpening a dagger with a bright ball of light circling him. I squinted and shielded my eyes from the pure white light. "Alright I am ready." I said as I let my eyes adjust to the mixture between the light and darkness. He didn't need to reply as he began to walk I got the message to follow him.

"Quick question do you have an area where there is a big puddle of mud?" Nagar asked as he kept walking.

"Uhmm yeah over by the lake." I said pointing to the puddle. "How will this help us with training exactly?" Nagar just chuckled as we walked over to the puddle.

He put his fingers to his lips and whistled a low whistle. The mud puddle's original color light brown was soon consumed by a dark black. The puddle (now black) had begun boiling and bubbling. I looked to see four pure black legs forming out of the puddle. The 'mud' now was flying around in a circular motion forming a horse with completely black fur and glowing red orbs where his eyes would normally be. I stood there shell-shocked. I had not expected this in the slightest. He let out another whistle; this time a high pitched one. A portal opened up and another horse appeared this one was composed of just a blackish-purple skeleton with blue flames burning where his eyes and mane should be.

"Percy, meet Shadowmere and Arvak." Nagar said gesturing to the horses. I couldn't say anything every time I tried to say something I would just look back and marvel at the two horses. "You will be riding Arvak and I will be riding Shadowmere to the area where you begin training." I stared at the two horses again just to make sure they weren't going to disappear on me.

I just walked over to the one called Arvak. I knew the procedure, I held out my hand and start forward until I touched his nose. He just rubbed my hand with his nose and I moved forward a little more. "Come on we don't have all day." I jumped at the sound of Nagar's voice behind me. I turned to see he was already on his horse and waiting.

"Right, right, sorry." I said as I hopped onto Arvak. Nagar clicked his tongue and Shadowmere and Arvak sprinted forward. "So why did I have to ride Arvak you got to ride Shadowmere?" I asked

"Because Arvak is less bitty and more friendly with strangers than Shadowmere is." He replied. "Also its payback for almost drowning me during my interrogation."

The horses kept speeding up the farther we went into the forest. So fast I was worried that if I were to get hit by a branch I might die from the impact. Suddenly I realized that the horses were slowing down. They both came to a stop and stood waiting once we got off. Nagar waved them off and the trotted back into the forest together. I looked in area we were in. We were in a plain circular area in the forest that had been cleared out. A pool of water sat in the corner but everything else was a barren dusty floor.

"I've seen a bit of what you can do." Nagar said behind me. "So, show me." Once I turned around Nagar casted a spell. A blue ghostly wolf formed a few meters in front of him. The wolf walked over to his side. Nagar pointed at me and said, "Kill."

The wolf sprinted towards me teeth bared. I quickly stuck my pen at the wolf and pulled the cap off just as he pounced inches away from my face. The sword went through the wolf and it disappeared. "What was that for?" I yelled at him. "You told that thing to kill me!"

He shook his head. "If it was actually going to hurt you I would've stopped it. But I knew it wouldn't besides, I'm prepared if you were to get injured during this training. Alright, on to the next one." He said as he casted another spell.

Another portal opened up. Rather than another wolf or Arvak coming out what came out next looked a lot like Arvak. It kind of like as if Arvak was in a form of a girl, it had a slender body and rather than Arvak's blackish-purple skeleton this one had seemed like it had a skeleton that seemed to be composed of twigs and sticks and had a red flame rather than a blue one. It was, It was hideous, it, it was "A flame atronach." Nagar said as he answered my thought.

The atronach giggled at me and then summoned a fireball witch it promptly thrown at me. I dived out of the way looking at spot where I was previously stand was now covered in ashes. I quickly ran behind a tree and peeked my head around the corner to see the pool of water. I quickly raise my hand and some water from the pool shot up. I moved my hand back and the pool of water was quickly moved and drenched the flame atronach killing it. I came out from behind the tree and walked up to the body. I kneeled next to it examining it. Suddenly the weight of a full armored human pushed me to the side. I slammed into a tree and opened my eyes to see Nagar's helmet in my face.

"What was that for now?" I asked in defeat.

"Because of that." Nagar said as he pointed behind him. A second later the body exploded."

"Why is everything in your world always super deadly when they shouldn't be?" I yelled in his face. I sighed. This was going to be a very long morning.

_Jason's POV_

I was a bit shocked (no pun intended) to see Percy emerge out of the forest at 7 o' clock in the morning with multiple bruises and scars along with Nagar trailing behind him. Once he found me he waved me over. I jogged of to see relief on his face. "What going on?" I asked him.

"Well I'm going to enjoy my free time after that training." Percy said as he began walking away in a carefree manner. "You're up next man." He said to me the farther he walked away.

"Hey Percy, you forgot something." Nagar called said as he tossed a red bottle to him. "Drink up." Percy eyed it cautiously but drank it anyways. I stared at him as all the cuts sealed up and all the bruises faded away.

"Thanks whatever that was, it made me feel much better," he said as he walked off.

"Well," Nagar said turning to me. "You're next let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

Nagar sighed and muttered something under his breath. "We are training, Percy went first, you are going next then Annabeth, then Piper, then Leo, and then all of us together sparring. Percy had to wake up early because of what he has to practice. The rest of you guys on the other hand, I can practice with you guys at almost anytime. Now come along." He said while motioning me to follow him. I walked into the forest following him. I kept walking until he came to a stop and let out a low whistle and then another high whistle. Two horses stampeded out of the forest. Both of them looked like demon horses and both freaked me out.

"Jason, meet Shadowmere and Arvak." Nagar said gesturing to the horses. "We will be riding them to where I will be training you. So, choose who your steed." He said once again gesturing to them. I thought for a second. Arvak looked like he was an extra in ghost rider. (AN: I don't own ghost rider.) But Shadowmere on the other hand looked like he could rip me to shreds with nothing but his teeth.

"I guess I'll go with Arvak," I said as I approached him. His appearance may seem menacing but who's to say that he isn't friendly.

Nagar must've read my mind because after that thought went through my head he said. "Good choice." He hopped on Shadowmere and clicked his tongue and the horses zoomed off.

The ride was luckily not too bouncy so it wasn't too painful either but the only problem was that he could get knocked onto the ground. When they came to a clearing he saw was a couple of dummies, and multiple statues that were wearing robes and cloaks.

They got off the horses and waved them off as he began walking over to the statues and inspecting the robes. I started looking at each of them, not daring to touch any of them not knowing what could happen if I do.

"Well, lets begin." Nagar said walking towards me. I was startled to see that he was wearing a set of robes rather his pure black armor. The robes had a hood at the top where he could see his scared face. According to everyone else he rarely showed his face. "According to your friend Percy you can summon lightning and bend it too your will. So show me."

I thought of summoning lightning, I tried as hard as I can to summon it. I felt something inside of me break, and next thing I knew lightning was arcing from my hands and was hitting a spectral blue shield that was in front of him. I felt my energy wearing down quickly and soon enough the electricity from my hands disappeared. The exhaustion hit me like a smack to the face. I fell on all fours, as the wave of exhaustion only got worse. I began to sway even while I couldn't stand up. I felt my self slowly falling into a deep sleep.

I felt a rough hand pull me up. With the amount of vision I had left saw Nagar forcing a bottle with liquid in it down my throat. The moment I felt the potion hit my tongue the waves of exhaustion immediately stopped. The more gulps of the potion the stronger I felt. Soon I could carry my own weight on my two legs, rather than on all fours or having Nagar hold me steady.

"Thanks," was the first thing out of my mouth, the second thing made me sound like a drug addict. "Is there anymore of that stuff I can have."

Nagar shook his head. "I refuse to give more of this to you. Who knows what other affects it could have on you. Speaking of effects, your lightning didn't have that much effect on me. Do you have an excuse?"

I was about to speak until he called my reason an excuse in which I took time to process and carefully the wisest decision I could make, one that where he couldn't do anything about it. "Well, it is much easier to summon lightning when there is rain clouds in the sky." Nagar didn't even need to look up to know that it was perfectly clear today just like everyday.

Everyone in Camp Half-Blood knew that the boundary not only protected the campers from gloomy monsters but also gloomy days. "Well then why can I summon lightning perfectly fine then?" Nagar replied raising his hand to sow a thin line of lightning flowing between two of his fingers.

"Uh… because… um… wait how can you summon lightning in the first place?"

"Because things are different on Nirn compared to things on earth. So, with that said I believe that if you try one of these on, it will help you." He said while gesturing to the statues. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by him saying, "They are enchanted that is why they will help you, and yes they are perfectly safe.

I just stared at them not sure exactly what to do. Nagar sighed behind me, "Just go put it over your other clothes." I put on one of the robes and I immediately felt much stronger but a second later the sky turned black.

"Uh… is that what is supposed to happen?" I said as I pointed to the sky.

"What are yo-" he looked up to the sky and his eyes widened in shock. "We need to get back to camp now." He whistled and the horses rushed out of the forest at top speed. We both hopped on.

While we were riding I shouted to him over the wind, "What's going on? Did I do this?"

"No this isn't anybody's fault except for Molag Bal's." He shouted back. "This is an invasion!"


	7. 3 Goddesses 1 Nagar (Not Gross)

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for messing up and posting the wrong chapter last time! Heh, I was up at 3 a.m. so you guys might understand. Hopefully you won't kill me. Hopefully. Anyways DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE ACTUALLY PUT UP THE REAL LAST CHAPTER JUST A FEW DAYS AGO. SORRY FOR THE MISCONCEPTION. Shout out to Ron Elias something somefin', for telling me about my mess up. Sorry guys! I've thought about it and I really think I should go to the restroom after I'm done typing this so. Yeah. Hey guys. Guess what. I don't own Skyrim or PJO.**

_Percy's POV_

When the sky turned black and Nagar and Jason rushed out of the forest I was freaking out. "What's going on?" I yelled as I ran up to them.

"An invasion from Molag Bal," Jason said as he rushed over. The thing I heard was an ear-splitting roar and directly above us appearing directly under the clouds was a looked like a metal circle that began spinning as a bright blue light erupted from it and 20 chains with extremely sharps points flew out and either stabbed itself into the ground or either wrapped itself around trees or did anything to attach the portal near earth. The blue light only got brighter, the roar only got louder, and then it rained fire! (MHAHAHAHAHA) Well sort of.

"Move!" Nagar shouted as a body-sized clump of blue fire fell out of the portal. We kept running as more fire came out of the portal raining down on everything that was underneath the portal. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see multiple figures rising from the ashes. They looked like humans but once I stared into their eyes all of them I realized that they're eyes were pure white and looked like they were made of plastic.

I began to run even faster. The more fire that rained down the more _things _emerged. "What are those things?" I asked him through gasps of breath.

"Didn't you listen to me at all? They are dremora!" Nagar said. Once we came out from underneath the portal we turned back to look and see what happened. At first five only were emerged from the ashes. Then 50 emerged from the ashes. Then it looked like about a grand total of about 100 dremora in total.

"What's going on?" I heard a panicked voice behind me. I saw Annabeth standing with the rest of the Athena cabin staring with faces either in awe or in pure terror or both.

"Get all the campers we're being attacked!" Jason shouted to her.

"How is this possible? Why don't the barriers work when it comes to fighting whatever is from your world?"

"Now is not the time Annabeth we need to rally the other campers!" I shouted to her over the roar, which has started to go down in volume. She nodded quickly turned running, towards with the cabins while the rest of the Athena straightened themselves and prepared to fight pulling daggers, swords, shield, bows, or whatever they had to fight.

"We'll just have to hold them off until Annabeth can get more troops." Nagar said drawing his swords.

Like a sonic boom a voice erupted in my head, "**GET ME THE AMULET OF KINGS!" **on instinct I covered my ears and looked around me to see everyone having theirs covered too except for Nagar who took both of his swords out in charging position.

Like an army of ants the dremora charged towards us Nagar merely charging back with both swords raised. The rest of us charged after him as he began slashing a stabbing wildly at them.

As the fight raged on we seemed successful at holding them off. I dodged a swing and stabbed him in back. Quickly to see the others I saw them back-to-back both shooting lightning surrounded by dremora. I slashed through the crowd of dremora making his way to them.

I dived in between two that were attempting to slash at them. "Hey guys you didn't tell me you were going to have a party." I said as I put my back to them and began killing the dremora.

"Sorry we didn't have enough time to hand out invites because this guy," Jason said pointing behind him at Nagar who rolled his eyes, "was lazy and didn't hand out the invitations in time, he wanted to do it all last minute."

"That's not an excuse," I replied. "You should've told me anyways."

We kept fighting only to get more and more surrounded. When they were so close that you could smell the blood of they're allies on them I started to panic and began swinging my sword wildly killing some and almost killing Jason.

"Percy do that bubble thing I showed you at practice," Nagar said as he stabbed another daedra and quickly sheathed his swords flames appearing in his hands directly afterwards.

*****Flashback moment thing transition stuff right here because I'm on word I'm typing this because I can't make that line thing here on word*********

Nagar stood a few meters in front of me fire floating in his hand. Why don't you ever you use your powers for protection? You only use it to attack something."

"I don't know, probably because you can't use water to protect that much." I said, as I stood in battle position ready for another one of his 'tests'. "By the way when are we going to actually get to the part where I am supposed to learn how to be sneaky."

"Oh yea I lied I just needed to use a reason to get you out of bed," he said as continued to play with the fire not looking up at me, "Anyways, as I saying you don't have to just use your powers for offense you can use it to defend yourself as well."

"Like how?" I questioned him knowing that water can't actually stop things just slow them down and not by a lot either.

"Like a half-dome around yourself," he said "Or a shield, or a wall, or anything really, kind of depends on the situation."

"But what to defend it from?" I asked him.

"From this," he said as he shot the ball of fire that he was playing with at me. I yelped and quickly leaped out of the way.

I quickly got back on my feet to expecting another fireball to head my way but just looked at him when he sighed. He pointed to the small pool of water that was once again in the corner. "Use that this time." He said preparing another fireball. But once again instead of using the water I jumped out of the way.

He sighed and took out a book. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked as I got back up.

"Just reading this book that I found on one of the dremora." I looked on the cover of the book to see it was written in an unknown language but had a strange symbol on it that look like a vertical oval that wasn't complete on one side and had a line on the other side with a small circle in the middle of it. Nagar then turned the page and quickly pulled his arm back and began muttering something. He then quickly threw his arm forward and I felt my legs freeze implanted exactly where they were.

I yelped and attempted to move my legs. "Sorry it's going to take more than that amount of will power to get your legs working again. Until then try to defend yourself from another fire ball," Nagar said shooting a fireball at me. I yelped and tried to jump out of the way instinctively but realized I couldn't. I did the most logical thing that came to mind: I covered my face with my hands and hoped for the best.

I readied myself for the intense pain of the fireball but was confused when it never came. I looked to see a shield made of water with a trident on the front and back of it in front of me. It then changed its form to a form of a human, more or less. When the water finished forming it began to glow. I turned my eyes away, "Nagar look away," I yelled glancing at him and saw him staring straight at the glow until I looked away right before a flash happened that could kill any mortal.

Nagar had his arms looking unimpressed when my dad appeared from the water. "Dad!" I said happily hugging him like a little kid.

"Hey Percy, I'm glad you're happy to see me and I'm glad you're safe." He said turning to Nagar eyeing him sternly then walking up to him. "So you're Akatosh's son hm?" he said walking around Nagar inspecting him thoroughly Nagar didn't seem to care at all. "You clearly don't look like world savior material," Poseidon said walking around him inspecting him. "For example your armor is probably black because you got burnt to a crisp by all the dragons from your world."

Nagar clenched and unclenched his hands multiple time fuming. "What did you say about my armor?" he said growling in a low voice. Slowly circling him.

"I said, it's probably black from getting constantly burnt to a crisp!" Poseidon said shouting the last part.

Nagar growled. "I'll make you choke on your words old man!"

Poseidon laughed. "Now that's what I like to hear!" he said changing into his form that was 10 times bigger then him.

"Oh wow, growing such an amazing power, man I wish I had that," Nagar said sarcastically unsheathing his two swords.

Poseidon fumed and summoned a tidal wave towards Nagar who yelled, "Liz, SLEN NUS (translation: Ice FLESH STATUE)," freezing it. He then cut through the frozen wave like butter and sprinted towards Poseidon.

Poseidon summoned a trident and through it at him at flying speed. Nagar muttered something and yelled smashing his arms together, protectively in front of his chest. A split second later a purple ghostly colored ward surrounded him and protect him from the trident. He then muttered again and a spectral chain appeared in Poseidon's chest. Nagar smiling like he was having the time of his life yanked the chain so that Poseidon flew towards him like a bullet. Nagar then muttered more words and his swords turned into a spear made of pure light. Nagar stabbed wildly and made multiple deep holes inside of Poseidon who yelled in pain and rage and punched Nagar sending him flying into the forest. I waited for Nagar to reappear but instead I saw him teleport in front of Poseidon, not that high in the air but high enough to have him slash downwards along with his fall causing a lot of pain on the sea god, so much causing him to change back into normal form. Nagar stood over the no longer powerful sea god with a sword grazing his barely.

"Nagar," I yelled having had his eyes snap to where I was standing. I shook my head and said, "Don't do it. He can't truly die but you can so just don't do it."

Nagar looked back down on the god with distaste and hatred. "Don't mess with me again old man." He said taking his foot and stomping it on Poseidon crushing his nose. Poseidon disappeared flashing in a bright blue light.

_Meanwhile_

The rest of the major gods were a bit surprised to see Poseidon return filled with multiple holes and a broken nose. Some of the Aedras smiled, others smirked knowing that once again Nagar had their backs but Akatosh frowned in confusion. "What is my lord? Stendarr said walking forward.

Akatosh ignored him and turned his attention to Poseidon taking a few slow steps forward and saying, "So, how did it go?" Poseidon spat at Akatosh.

"How do think it went? He won duh." Akatosh ignored the fact that he just got spat at. "Also thanks for the lies, really, because he was nothing like you described. His fighting style was nothing like you said so really thanks."

"Whoa," Ares said poking the holes in Poseidon's chest. "How did you get those?"

"Nagar used some sort of spell that gave him a spear that gave off extreme power. He also used three other different spells that you didn't tell me about. One was a chain appeared in my chest and simply pulled me really fast. Another was one that made him teleport slash downwards. Then there was one where he used to protect himself with from my trident."

While he kept rambling on about the spells the 9 began to recognize these spells. Akatosh turned to the others saying, "I believe that our Dragonborn has gotten into a little bit of mischief in places where it is unwanted. But hopefully he will forget about it and move on."

Arkay being closest to Akatosh stepped forward and was the one to ask, "What if he doesn't?" Arkay asked with all curiosity pointed at the question. "My lord." He added quickly.

"Then we'll force him to." Akatosh said darkly. He turned back to the crowd of Greek gods. "We can't let them know about this though."

Each god seemed to have a different thought about Nagar running through his or her heads.

Zeus with jealousy thought, "I bet he is a strong ruler of his world."

Poseidon thought with anger, "If I ever get my hands back on that little son of a," he quickly did a deep inhale, "Well lets just say he will pay."

Hades thought evilly, "Well I bet he will make a great servant."

Ares impressed thought, "I bet he is the most feared warrior in his world."

Apollo thought, "I wonder if there was a prophecy about his birth."

Athena impressed and filled with lust thought, "He must be full of knowledge to know spells that strong."

Aphrodite filled to the brim with lust almost spilling out of her thought, "I bet he's a total hunk, has an amazing body, and is just the most romantic man ever."

Hermes thought with pride, "I bet he saves thousands people and is an amazing healer."

Artemis with not nearly filled as much lust as the other goddesses were but she was filled more than she had ever been filled with and thought, "I bet he is the best archer in the land, and maybe that bad of a guy. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?"

_Meanwhile (trust me guys this one is really quick lol sorry)_

Lydia looked up from her examination on her dwarven sphere she just found with Nagar in some dwarven ruins. She was experimenting barrowing some of Nagar's equipment while the Jarl sat on his throne watching and talking with townsfolk.

"Lydia is something wrong?" he said in a confused voice.

Lydia shook her head, "No not really, I kind of got this strange feeling that 3 goddesses are planning to hit on Nagar." She said, then quickly adding to herself in thought, _'__**My**__ Nagar'_.

_Back at that other place (with the things and stuff)_

Nagar froze halfway through showing Percy how to do the bubble thing correctly and thought to himself, _Lydia is getting jealous of someone, but whom? Meh. Can't be someone that bad can it?_

_Back to the present in Percy's POV (ooh time lapse [please don't kill me guy [I really am sorry for the mean whiles and the time lapses {so please don't kill me} ooh time lapse!] ooh time lapse!)_

I quickly made the half-dome of water cover Jason who looked at me weirdly. Nagar then moved his hands slowly through the air with balls of fire in his hands. Next thing that happened a massive fiery explosion shook the earth and wiped out all the dremora close to us, which was almost all of them.

I spotted one of the dremora quickly running away towards the forest I started to follow it but Jason put a hand on my shoulder stopping me and he said, "Send an iris-message to Frank and Hazel and tell them to get here as soon as possible. We are going to need all seven of us again. I'll go after the dremora."

I nodded and quickly sent them a message then waiting for them to respond. When they responded Hazel was the one who answered saying, "Percy what's wrong?"

"Listen get to camp as fast as you can we need you and Frank."

She nodded quickly and said, "We'll be over there soon, come on Frank harder, HARDER!"

Then the message quickly cut off with my eyes wide in shock. My mind completely blank except for thinking to myself as I walked slowly towards where the dremora went only to get slapped in the back of the head by Nagar who told me to hurry up. We caught up with Jason who was slowly sneaking behind the dremora. Next thing I knew was that Abigail fell out of the tree above us only to be caught by Nagar, a horse zoomed up with Frank and Hazel on the back of it, and Annabeth and Leo sneaked up behind us.

It seems that the nine of us were back together again.

**Man that was a lot of work! Anyways if you want to add me on eso as a friend just friend my user name: Pooptroll101**


End file.
